


Властью, данной мне...

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Mental violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Генерал Росс заявил, что Мстители несут ответственность за Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон и другие происшествия... но что если за эти опрометчивые слова придется ответить?





	

Генерал Росс уже собирался уходить, когда дверь тихо приоткрылась. Мужчина нахмурился, оборачиваясь. В здании уже почти никого не было, даже обслуживающий персонал давно закончил с уборкой. На пороге стояла фигура – невысокая, хрупкая, явно девичья. 

— Кто вы? – напряженно спросил генерал. В последнее время фраза «внешность обманчива» приобретала всё новые грани. 

— О, вы меня знаете, генерал, - прозвучал тихий, мелодичный голос Ванды Максимовой, и прежде, чем Росс успел предпринять хоть что-то, алый жгут энергии устремился к нему и ударил, будто кнут, повалив на пол и вышибив дух. В следующую секунду он обвился вокруг горла мужчины, не позволяя ни позвать на помощь, ни даже глубоко вздохнуть. 

Ванда прошла в комнату, притворив за собой дверь, и взмахнула рукой. Упругая, горячая сила отшвырнула Росса назад, прижимая к креслу. 

— Сиди смирно. — колдунья обошла стол и села на его край, совсем близко. Её лицо – осунувшееся, исхудавшее — выглядело пугающе спокойным, и только глаза, как обычно подчеркнутые черной тушью, блестели опасными, почти безумными огоньками. 

— Так что вы там говорили, генерал? «Чихать они хотели на возможные последствия», помните это, а, Росс? – Ванда дотянулась до его лица и провела по щеке почти ласково, но магия, соскользнув с пальцев, прошила мозг генерала раскаленными иголками. Его тело выгнулось, рот раскрылся в безмолвном вопле, когда алый туман растекся по сосудам и убедил разум, что вокруг не прохладный воздух кабинета, а вода, почти залившая нос и рот. 

Ванда усмехнулась, наблюдая за ним, но глаза остались холодными. 

— У тебя плохо с памятью, генерал. Давай-ка я тебе напомню, как все мы чихали на последствия. – Перед глазами Росса замелькали картинки. Они сменялись быстро, но каждую из них он успевал осознать: Стив Роджерс, который ещё будучи обычным парнем прыгает на гранату, чтобы спасти шкуры тем, кто над ним потешался; он же, направляющий самолет в океан, чтобы тессеракт не разнес побережье Соединенных Штатов… и если в первый момент он действовал импульсивно, то во второй полностью осознавал, что это конец, что он не вернется домой, не увидит друзей, не позовет Пэгги Картер на танцы и не признается ей в любви. У него не будет жизни, о которой он втайне мечтал. И его самого больше не будет. 

Колдунья на мгновение оскалила зубы и сжала руку, заставляя Росса ощутить всё то, что сама она когда-то почерпнула в мыслях и снах Стива, ощутить обжигающе ярко, прочувствовать весь ужас этого мгновения, всю разъедающую тоску. 

Генерал дернулся, ощущая, как вода, окружающая его, стала теплее. В глазах отразился ужас понимания, но Ванда только усмехнулась, и картинки перед его глазами завертелись, показывая и другие жизни и чувства тех, кого генерал обвинял в равнодушии. С каждым новым воспоминанием несуществующая вода всё нагревалась, жар был почти нестерпимым и смешивался с небывалой остротой чувств, которые ведьма заставляла его испытывать. 

— В чем ты обвинял нас тогда? Дай-ка вспомнить… Нью-Йорк. – Ванда сжала руку, и алая удавка на горле Росса натянулась крепче. – В нем тоже были виноваты они? Видимо, это они убедили Локи похитить тессеракт и призвать инопланетную армию напасть на Землю. И конечно, это они, а вовсе не читаури разнесли Нью-Йорк. Если бы они не вмешались, пришельцы бы, конечно, никого не тронули. Погуляли бы по Центральному Парку и улетели себе обратно в космос. И, конечно же, это Мстители отдали приказ о ядерной бомбордировке. 

Пальцы расслабились, лишь когда Ванда поняла, что ещё секунда, и жертва умрет. Она соскользнула со своего места и, обойдя кресло с другой стороны, наклонилась к самому лицу Росса. – Ах нет, всё же это были вы. Всё же это вы, генерал Росс, направили на собственный город ядерную ракету, решив, что так будет куда быстрее и эффективнее, хотя даже не знали, подействует ли это на тессеракт и как именно. Знаете, а ведь не подействовало бы. Это как бить слона свернутой газетой. А вот ваши люди бы умерли. Знаете, сколько людей живет в Нью-Йорке, генерал? Знаете, какая у ваших бомб поражающая площадь? А знаете, что бывает с теми, кому не повезло умереть мгновенно, оказавшись в зоне непосредственного поражения? – Она заглянула Россу в глаза, и в этот момент ненависть в его взгляде, наконец, сменилась страхом. – Не знаете, полагаю. Но это ничего. Я вам покажу. Вы увидите всё, что случилось бы, если бы этому проклятому ублюдку Старку в самом деле было бы наплевать на последствия и он не рискнул бы своей драгоценной шкурой, чтобы унести ту ракету в космос. Наслаждайтесь. 

Один взмах руки, и глаза генерала закатились, а его разум наполнили жуткие образы и ощущения. Ослепляющие вспышки, которые оставляют от людей лишь тени. Пламя, жар которого жертвы даже не успевают осознать. Волны разрушительной энергии, перемалывающие всё, что казалось таким крепким. Росс был зданиями, и его кости, как бетонные блоки, разлетались в пыль. Катящийся вал энергии сдирал с поверхности земли асфальт и почву, и Росс ощущал их, будто свою кожу, которую срывают с мышц. Агония в пламени и душащем ветре. 

…а потом тишина. Абсолютная, мертвая тишина и кружащийся пепел там, где всего минуту назад была жизнь. И это было даже страшнее предыдущего. Эта пустота. Это… ничто. 

Ванда какое-то время смотрела на генерала, а потом отошла к окну, рассматривая город, который всё ещё жил только благодаря человеку, от которого сама ведьма никогда бы не стала ожидать подобного. Странная штука жизнь. 

Росс закашлялся и дернулся в своих алых путах. Ванда поморщилась и вновь пошевелила пальцами. 

— Не спешите, генерал. Это была легкая часть. 

Мужчина замер, ещё не понимая, что именно показывает ему колдовство. Но эта недвижимость длилась совсем недолго; он тихо застонал, то ли от боли, то ли от отчаяния. Ванда на секунду сосредоточилась, заглядывая в его разум, и вернулась к созерцанию города. Росс видел самого себя, покрытого струпьями радиационных ожогов; он корчился в муках той смерти, которая ждала тысячи людей, попавших в зону заражения, страдал выматывающими, неизлечимыми болезнями, которые спустя многие годы преследовали бы людей вместе с оставшейся в земле и воде радиацией. А потом – Ванда отстранилась от его мыслей, не желая этого видеть, – он заглянул в глаза своей дочери, долгожданного ребенка, которой родился изувеченным всё той же радиацией. 

— Ну что, Росс, лучше бы чихать на такие последствия? – негромко спросила она, возвращаясь к столу. Гнев кипел внутри, не позволяя отпустить жертву, призывая сжать пальцы ещё сильнее, растолочь его разум в порошок, оставив в хрупкой коробке черепа кровавый студень. – Что там было потом? Вашингтон? Та заварушка с хелликэриерами и Гидрой? Тут тоже виноваты были они? Кто тогда сидел с нами за столом? Стив, Сэм и Наташа? Кем они числились? Оперативниками? И да, конечно же, они просто обязаны были знать то, о чем на протяжении шестидесяти с лишним лет никто не догадывался. Естественно, больше-то им было совершенно нечем заняться, – Она взяла мужчину за подбородок, жестко поворачивая к себе его лицо. – Или в чем ты тогда нас обвинял, а, Росс? В том, что кто-то пострадал во время крушения хэлликэриеров? Давай-ка посмотрим, – Она снова присела на стол, оперевшись ногами о сиденье кресла, где сидел Росс. – Вы проворонили «Гидру». «Гидра» состряпала себе корабли, решив с их помощью организовать маленький личный рейх размером с планету. Вы знали, что происходит что-то неладное, правда же? Ведь не могли не знать, когда всё разворачивалось у вас под носом: эти перестрелки, военная организация, вдруг переставшая выходить на связь? Ну и что же? Хоть кто-то почесался проверить? Армия? Спецслужбы? Сколько их там у вас помимо Щ.И.Т.а? Нет! Всё это дерьмо пришлось разгребать Стиву, Наташе и Сэму. А если бы они чихать хотели на это, знаешь что было бы? 

Росс пытался отшатнуться, но тонкие пальцы вновь коснулись его, заставляя увидеть мир, которого никогда не существовало, но который был пугающе близко. Мир тотальной диктатуры, воплощенной в невидимых руках прогрессивных машин. Мир без тирана, которого можно было бы убить, мир, в котором тиран взирал на людей свысока, будто безумный темный бог. Мир, где страшно было думать и жить, где каждую секунду смерть могла настигнуть любого, просто потому, что где-то в другой части планеты бесстрастный компьютер, просчитав табели успеваемости и проанализировав список увлечений, счел индивида потенциально слишком опасным для системы. 

Росс видел этот мир своими глазами, ощущал этот постоянный, давящий страх, который лишал воли и желания жить. Он смотрел, как малышка Бетти рассматривает книги с красочными изображениями рыцарей, и гадал, достаточно ли мирное это увлечение. Ведь мирное, правда? Всего лишь старые книги про времена, когда люди дрались с помощью стальных мечей, когда они вообще ещё дрались. Такое неэффективное оружие… но, с другой стороны: что если все эти истории о чести и благородстве заронят в её маленькую головку опасный идеализм? Что если в один прекрасный момент она решит уподобиться всем им, стать рыцарем на новый лад… Горький привкус страха во рту, отвратительный и такой привычный. Он делался сильнее всякий раз, как Бетти, поднимая голову от книги, улыбалась ему, глядя большими глазищами, в которых пока не появилось понимания… 

Что если однажды…

— Прекрати… — одними губами прошептал Росс, умоляюще глядя на ведьму. 

— Это ведь ещё не всё, что ты нам предъявлял, правда? – Она приподняла бровь. – Был ещё Альтрон. И да, тут нечем крыть. Его создали Тони Старк и доктор Беннер. Но разве вы их посадили в свои застенки, а? – Ванда задумчиво провела по лицу генерала, обрисовывая ногтем контур. Одно усилие, и алые пряди проникнут сквозь мельчайшие поры, и эту кожу можно будет сдернуть, как лживую маску. Соблазн, от которого она удержалась, но позволила Россу увидеть то, о чем размышляла. – Так что, генерал? Ответьте мне, раз вы такой сторонник безопасности и законности, почему же Тони Старк не оказался в вашей клетке? Он создал Альтрона. А ещё, если верить Вижену, именно Тони Старк был тем, кто запустил эту цепную реакцию, когда признался, что он – Железный Человек. Возможно, именно ему мы обязаны и тем, что люди со способностями считают, что им никто не указ, ведь отважный Тони Старк, летая повсюду и верша добрые дела, постоянно посылает правительство подальше. Так как, генерал? – Она пошевелила пальцами, позволяя ему дышать свободнее – Есть у вас ответ?

— Он… сотрудничал, – прохрипел Росс, видя по глазам девушки, что сейчас лучше не отмалчиваться. 

— О, то есть он был согласен вам помогать, поэтому всё, в чем виноват он, стало не таким уж и критичным. А вот те, кто захотел думать своей головой, сели в секретную тюрьму на неопределенный срок, хотя объективно были и на десятую долю не так виноваты? – спросила она и криво усмехнулась – Я не о себе, генерал. Я о тех людях, которых вы посадили вместе со мной. Хотите знать, что они чувствовали? – Она наклонила голову к плечу. – Например, что чувствовал Скотт Лэнг, понимая, что может больше никогда не увидеть свою дочь? Думаю, вы сможете понять его чувства. Это ведь будет справедливо, не так ли? Ведь в конечном итоге, даже если не принимать в расчет всё прочее, правы в этой заварушке были именно мы. 

Ванда взмахнула рукой, погружая генерала в водоворот видений и чувств, которые сама улавливала в течение той маленькой вечности, которую провела в подводной тюрьме. Ошейник ограничивал применение магии, но не восприятие мира с её помощью. Увы. 

Девушка прошла по затемненной комнате и плеснула виски в стакан. Янтарная жидкость странно преломляла отблески магии, а в гранях стекла мелькало искаженное отражение генерала, который, дергаясь на стуле, мотал головой и тихо подвывал, уставившись остекленевшим взглядом в пустоту. Видеть его не хотелось, но Ванда, устроившись в тени, всё равно смотрела. Она пришла сюда за справедливостью. Вот она, эта справедливость. Мало кто знает, что у справедливости часто бывает неприятный вкус подгнивших фруктов. Вкус прошлого. Вкус разочарования. 

Ванда вздохнула, допивая виски, и подошла к генералу. Она чувствовала, что организм того на пределе: нервное истощение вот-вот скажется на физиологии. Можно было просто оставить всё, как есть, и уйти. К утру станет одним генералом меньше. Можно было протянуть руку и сделать с ним… что угодно: внушить любую пытку, любой кошмар, и он станет для них обоих неотличимым от реальности. А можно было просто протянуть руку за ножом. Магия удержала бы его, и любой физический кошмар можно было воплотить… 

Колебание длилось всего лишь одно мгновение. И это было одно из самых длинных мгновений в жизни Ванды. Стрелка часов Судного Дня, о которых когда-то ей рассказывал Вижен, замерла в одной секунде от полуночи. Девушка подняла руку, и алые пряди силы исчезли с кожи Росса и из его головы. 

— Ты поступила правильно. 

Ванда вздрогнула, услышав этот голос у себя за спиной, но лишь от неожиданности. Ей не было страшно, она чувствовала себя разбитой, измученной морально и физически, будто всё то, что она заставила испытать Росса, отражалось в ней самой. На страх уже не было сил. Их не было ни на что. 

— Уже сообщил? Ну, давай, - безразлично сказала она, вытягивая руки ладонями вверх. – Я не буду сопротивляться.   
Синтезоид какое-то время стоял не шевелясь. Его неестественно-голубые глаза слегка светились в темноте, и Ванда видела, как он смотрит на её руки. Захотелось узнать, какими он их видит. Руками мясника, покрытыми кровью? Руками безумного колдуна, запачканными зельями и могильной землей? 

— Думаю, будешь. — Вижен шагнул к ней и мягко коснулся ладоней, не пытаясь удержать, а так, будто собирался прочесть по линиям на них ее судьбу . – Сопротивление – это ваша суть. И сопротивляетесь вы столь многому…

Выражение лица синтезоида осталось нейтральным, с едва уловимыми намеками на задумчивость. До Ванды вдруг дошло, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала первая его фраза. «Ты поступила правильно». Что бы это ни значило, ясно было одно: он видел происходящее и…

— Вижен… - враз осипшим голосом прошептала Ванда. Продолжить она не смогла, но он, похоже, понял и так. 

— Я рад, что ты его не убила, Ванда. — Синтезоид улыбнулся совершенно человеческой улыбкой – теплой и очень печальной. Такая появляется у людей, лишь когда они понимают, что некоторые вещи уже невозможно исправить, — с ними можно только научиться жить. – Ты победила. 

— Ты не помешал мне… Почему? 

— Я надеялся, что ты его не убьешь. Твоя сила… она не обуздана, но ты – не плохой человек. Мне всегда так казалось. Я надеялся, что не ошибся. 

— Но я могла бы. Одно движение – и он был бы мертв. Я и сама до последнего не знала, оставлю его в живых или разорву на кусочки. 

— Да. Вероятность второго исхода была более велика, – кивнул Вижен, и в его глазах отразилась тень той самой улыбки. – Но мне казалось, что статистика ошибается. По-видимому, это то, что вы, люди, называете «верить».


End file.
